peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Young Shere Khan Sneezes
Young Bagheera and Young Shere Khan ran away from Scarface as fast as they could. The panther cub and the tiger cub ran from the vineyard and into a small tool shed. There, they found a watering can and jumped into it so that Scarface couldn't find them. At last, Bagheera and Shere Khan were safe and sound. "This is the place all right," Bagheera said to Shere Khan. "Now let's keep quiet. If we need to breathe, then let's do it softly." But Shere Khan couldn't help it. He felt a tickle in his nose. "Uh-oh!" "What's wrong with you?" "I think I'm gonna sneeze!" Shere Khan stuttered. Scarface walked into the tool shed, looking for Bagheera and Shere Khan. "I know those cubs are here somewhere." he said, "And I'll make sure I'll make no mistake about that!" He rummaged through some flower pots. Inside the watering can, Shere Khan was still sputtering, as if he was going to sneeze. "Quiet!" Bagheera whispered harshly, putting a paw under his nose, "Do you want him to find us?!" "No," said Shere Khan. "But thanks, Bagheera. I'm all right now." And Bagheera removed his paw from his nose. Scarface was still looking for the panther cub and the tiger cub and rummaging through the flower pots. "Come on and show yourselves, you wee beasties." he said, "If I don't find you here..." Inside the watering can, Shere Khan couldn't hold in his sneeze anymore. "Ah...ah...ah...ah...ah...ah...ah...ah...ah...ah..." "Oh, no!" Bagheera gasped. At that instant, Shere Khan sneezed loudly! "Aaaaahhhhh...Ah...AH-CHOO!!" The sound of the sneeze caused both him and Bagheera to escape the watering can and knock it over. Scarface saw that. "What the-? Stop! Stop thieves!" Then Bagheera and Shere Khan escaped through the window, upsetting two of the flower pots. Scarface tried to put his paw upon the cubs, but the window was too small for him. At last, Bagheera and Shere Khan ran back through the vineyard, escaping Scarface. By now, the two cubs were out of breath. "Did we lose him?" Shere Khan asked between heavy pants. "Uh-huh." Bagheera breathed. Then they came to a big gate with a key stuck in its keyhole. "Oh, YOU go ahead, Bagheera." Shere Khan said. "I'll try." Bagheera said. He jumped up, but he couldn't quite reach the key. So he stopped and said to a fieldmouse, who was holding peas, "Excuse me, miss. Could you please tell us the way to the gate?" The mouse didn't respond because she had a large pea in her mouth. "Oh, please help us!" begged Shere Khan. The mouse only squeaked several times, yet unintelligibly, because she had the pea in her mouth. She juggled the other three peas. Bagheera and Shere Khan couldn't understand a word she was saying. The mouse squeezed through a hole in the gate, still squeaking and carrying the peas. That made Bagheera and Shere Khan so sad. Tears rolled down their cheeks. "But which way?" asked Shere Khan. Then he and Bagheera began to cry, hoping there would be someone to help them, get back to Danny's hideout. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan series Category:Sad Scenes Category:X Sneezes